Blood in a Different Way
by Ecspyred
Summary: What if the we changed the genders of everyone from blood plus? Weird, right? Well, that's not the only thing I'm gonna do, I'm actually gonna add some, um... randomness in it. Although it may become more serious in later chapters but I'm not sure. There will also be some major changes to the story like someone who was supposed to die didn't .
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if the gender of all characters in b+ where inverted? Yeah, I found that question weird, too. But who cares? Definitely not care bears.

I changed Saya's name to 'Horushi' (you'll find out why later). Although I can already tell you why I changed Diva's name to 'Rocker'. Well, Since Saya (or should I say Horushi) was the one who named Diva (er... Rocker), she/he obviously can't name a male Diva because Diva is a girl's name. So Rocker would be a better yet also dumber choice.

However, I didn't change Kai nor Riku's names because they're unisex anyway.

Anyway, I'm not gonna put every detail of Blood+ in here, just some interesting stuff that might happen...

Yeah, I'm dumb and my imagination is crazy.

And I almost forgot :D

I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+.

* * *

Blood+ in a Different Way

Chapter 1

Horushi Otonashi is an amnesiac high-school boy who was adopted by Mrs. Georgina Miyagusuku. Georgina also adopted two little girls (who are now teenagers too) named Kai Miyagusuku and Riku Miyagusuku. Their family lives somewhere in Okinawa because I do not think that their exact address was stated in the original series.

Since enrolling in their school, Karu-

Kaori: Why did you name me Karu?

Because I'm not a name expert so don't complain. And I'm busy right now so please do not disturb.

Kaori: But I'm a girl!

This fanfiction is about changing your genders!

Kaori: Oh. Why didn't you say so?

Scroll to the top of the page.

Kaori: Oh. Hey, can I give a request?

No.

Kaori: Aw...

Don't mind that folks. Sometimes, my imagination just gets weirder so an imaginary Kaori sometimes just pops out.

Anyway, Karu was the only person who became close to Horushi. So here comes the part where Horushi jumps over this pole thing and landed on the 'land-here' thingy.

"Epic fail, man!" he said.

"That's because you act like a girl," Karu said.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. You're all soft and shy and other girl-like stuff."

"You're mean."

"I know, right?" Suddenly, Karu put his head on Horushi's stomach. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm listening to your intestines."

"Why are you listening to my intestines?"

"This cool idea came into my head that portals to other dimensions can be found anywhere, anytime. So I thought, 'Hey, maybe Horushi's intestines can give me clues'."

"Um, okay."

A little while later, Karu and Horushi were sitting by a tree eating lunch. Karu noticed that Horushi was eating too fast.

"Hey! Slow down! It hasn't even been five minutes yet you're almost done with your food!" he said.

"this is all your fault! You forced me to be like this!"

"Why me?"

"You told me that I act like a girl. Now, other people say that I look like a girl too because of my waist's shape!"

"So now you prefer to be fat and ugly and totally unattractive than slightly look like a girl?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Oh. That's not my problem."

Later, some girl on a cool and awesome motorcycle came. "Hey, Horushi! Come on, you're gonna be late!"

"Who cares, Kai?" Horushi replied. That awesome girl turned out to be Kai. Then, a group of girls with knives, guns, shurikens, and the like came behind Kai. "Maybe you're forgetting that I'm the leader here because I'm awesome," Kai said. Horushi gulped and decided to come with her.

Kai and Horushi went to Horushi's doctor, Dr. Julius Silverstein. FYI, he's a foreigner but i have no idea where he came from. Horushi comes here everyday to have his daily blood transfusion which Dr. Silverstein says that can somehow help him remember stuff. Now tell me, what kind of doctor is that?

Anyway, Horushi doesn't know that he's a chiropteran because he lost all of his memories.

And that's all i remember so far that happened in the first episode so let's skip to the part where Hagi (hehehe) enters.

Somewhere around 7 PM, Horushi received a call from Karu.

_"Hey, Horushi! How ya doin'?"_

"I was fine until you called me while I was watching this really awesome anime on TV called Blood+ because we have cable and you don't and I can somehow relate to it. What about you?"

_"I'm also fine. I'm just a little worried about our school though."_

"Why?"

_"Because I forgot to turn off a bomb I put there which will kinda explode in thirty minutes unless someone presses the snooze button and smash it with a hammer and i think its explosion will pretty much cover up the entire island."_

"Oh... WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH A BOMB?"

_"Some guy I met at the corner gave it to me and said that if I made it explode, we'd get free Wi-fi which you won't have. But my parents just magically put up Wi-fi here a few minutes ago so I don't need the bomb anymore."_

"Turn it off right now!"

_"I can't."_

"WHY NOT? You're house is like one block away!"

_"I'm surfing the net because I have Wi-fi and you don't."_

"Ugh!"

Horushi quickly got the hammer under Riku's bed (that's her own version of 'teddy bear') and ran to their school which was like 32 blocks away. Fortunately, he arrived there just in time to hit the snooze button and smash it with Riku's hammer. Soon, he realized that the hammer's handle was filled with Riku's saliva so he threw it out the window and decided to tell Riku that a bear ate it.

Suddenly, some giant monster thingy smashed their classroom windows and looked at Horushi like it was saying _'You're coming with me to the world of yokai and unicorns!'_

Horushi quickly ran out of the classroom but the monster thingy was too fast. Suddenly, some tall lady wearing all black with a violin case blocked his way. Her eyes showed no emotion just like her face. "Aaaaghhh! A rapist!" Horushi screamed (like a girl).

Without responding, the woman pulled a string thingy from her case and a weird-looking blade came out of it. She pressed a button and the blade turned into a chainsaw. She lounged towards the monster and hit it on the chest. Yeah, it was bloody.

Seizing the chance, Horushi ran away. But somehow, the monster managed to follow him. It pushed him into a classroom and he lost consciousness. Suddenly, four knives came out of nowhere and pinned the monster to the blackboard.

The woman quickly approached Horushi and took out a manual from her pocket.

Hagi: A... manual?

Yes, a manual. It's been awhile for her so she forgets some things, right? Right?

Hagi: ...

"How to Wake Horushi Up in Case of Emergencies," she read the cover. She flipped one page and read, "Step number one: Slit your right palm." She took another one of her knives and slit her right palm. The wound healed quickly because of her awesome chiropteran powers. _What's the use of slitting my hand if it would heal quickly anyway? _she thought.

"Step number two: After doing step one, sip your blood immediately. I repeat, IMMEDIATELY." _Oops_, she thought. She slit her hand again, but this time, she sipped her blood and swallowed it. _My blood tastes like rust._

"Step number three: Do not swallow blood. Instead, transfer blood to Horushi's mouth."

"Grhvhfggjkhhr..." the chiropteran complained.

Meanwhile, back at the Miyagusuku's home sweet home, Kai was watching WWE (because they have cable and Karu doesn't) and she was screaming like, "Yeah! Go! Kill him! Break his neck!" and the like. Suddenly, her window broke. She looked outside with a knife to threaten (actually, she was going to kill the culprit).

"My beloved Kai!" some guy in a suit said on the street.

"Moo? Is that you?"

Mao: What? Moo? Why did you name me Moo?

Because it sounds funny.

Mao: But it's unfair! Everyone else gets a decent name but I get Moo instead! Do you even know who I am?

Hey, Horushi's name has a terrible history. You're not the only one with the funny name.

Mao: At least his first impression wasn't so bad!

Saya: Everyone thinks my male counterpart is gay!

No, I don't think everybody does.

Mao: I am the daughter of the owner of a really awesome mafia! I'll tell my daddy about this and he'll bribe the local jail to imprison you!

I don't think that's possible.

Mao: My daddy's freakin' rich!

Well, I come from a different country so my people will defend me. If your dad bribes your local jail, he'll be imprisoned for bribery. Any questions?

Mao: ...

Anyway, Moo was standing behind a formation of lighted candles spelling the kanji for 'Kai' and surrounded by a candle formation of a heart. "My dear Kai," he began, "I have come hear to claim your love. But first, listen to this simple poem which I have made for you." He took out a really, really long scroll and began to read.

"Kai, oh, Kai, my beloved Kai

I love you so much

Please accept me, we've been friends for too long

I want us to be more than that

Looking at your eyes remind me of chocolate

That's also the color of my hair

But within the dark depths of your pupils

I can see something else

I can see beauty so deep

That looking into it would make me faint

Your lips that utter gangsta words

And rule the delinquents in school

To me, they're more than just that

A word from you would make the world stop and listen

Your hair reminds of the hot sun

Because my love for you has the intensity of a thousand suns

Yes, I know that I am making this chapter too long

But I do not care

For the author of this fanfic is insane anyway

But when it comes to you

I would do anything you say

Even if this poem doesn't make any sense at all

I'm sorry if I used English

I know that you hate this language

But, please, hear me, I say

Kai Miyagusuku, will you change your name to Kai Jahana?"

After finishing his poem, a single hobo who lives in the Miyagusuku family's trash can clapped.

Hobo: Yeah, ladies! I'm single!

Yes. Yes you are.

"Moo, for the last time, we're not getting married!" Kai said.

"Aww... Ever since that Horushi came, you've been too busy for him! What's up with you two anyway?"

"I wa- Hey, where is he anyway?"

"I read Karu's tweet that Horushi was on her way to school to kill a bomb. I don't know how a bomb became alive in the first place though."

"Kill a bomb? That's illegal! He might get in jail! He's gonna meet that hobo's mom! (The hobo's mom will keep bugging strangers to listen to her speech about poodles having hair, not fur.) I gotta save him!"

Kai leaped off her broken window. Moo set out his arms to catch her, but alas, thy heart was disappointed, for Kai landed on her motorcycle instead.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

I'm not gonna do one for every episode but... let's just see.

Yeah, I made this chapter too long. But who cares, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I haven't updated for a while, haven't I? Well, sorry about that. I've been kinda busy lately. Wait... it took me an entire month just to make this chapter? Geez, it only took me two days to make the first one...

That's not my problem!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+

* * *

Blood+ in a Different Way

Chapter 2

On her first try, Kai immediately found Horushi in one of the classrooms. She saw a huge chiropteran with a sleepy look in its face pinned to the blackboard and Horushi being kissed by the tall lady.

"Oh no! It's the hobo's mother!" Kai screamed. (The hobo's mother kinda looks like Hagina in the dark. You'll find out at the end of this chapter.) She was so freaked out that she just stood there with her mouth wide open.

Horushi's eyes finally opened, but this time, his eyes flowed bright red. He stood up, handed out his hand and said, "Spear." Hagina took out a really long spear from her really small violin case and gave it to Horushi. He slit his palm, spilling his blood all over the blade. Then, just when the chiropteran detached itself from the blackboard, he hit its side. Soon, cracks began to appear all over its body and later shattered to pieces all over the floor. Soon, he gained consciousness again. He saw his reflection on a piece of broken glass on the floor.

"Hey, I look good... Wait, is that ketchup all over my body? Eww! I heard that ketchup was made of dog poop! Ugh, get it off me, get it off me!" he complained (like a girl). He shivered and turned around so much that he fell unconscious. Hagina carried Kai and Horushi to safety as a bunch of Americans wearing weird clothes barged in their school to arrest this guy whom they heard was trying to kill a bomb.

The next day, Horushi woke up to see his 'mom' (Georgina) sitting next to her.

"Hey, Horushi. Are you all right now?" she said.

"Mom... help... I... ketchup... dog poop... ugh..."

"Don't worry, honey. It's alright now. Your clothes are clean now, see? No ketchup. And ketchup isn't made of dog poop."

"It isn't?"

"No."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, sweetie." Then, Kai entered the room, mouth still open.

"..."

"Kai, honey, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Hobo's mom... illegal... poodle fur..."

"There, there, honey. The hobo's mom is in jail. She won't bother any of us for doing something illegal."

"None of us?"

"None."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Cross your heart, Mommy?"

"Cross my heart, dear." Then, Riku entered the room. She saw that Horushi and Kai were hugging Georgina and all.

"What's up with you guys?" she asked. Then, Kai and Horushi immediately let go of Georgina and looked away.

"Where have you been to, Riku? You look tired," Georgina asked.

"Um... I, uh, gotta go. Bye!" and she left.

"I gotta go, too," Kai said and ran after Riku.

"Mom," Horushi said. "Can you get me some pizza?"

"I don't know, honey. Based on your average food consumption every day, pizza isn't enough for you."

"Are you saying that I can eat anything I want in any amount?"

"Yes, anything for you, sweetie."

"'Kay! I'd like to have two boxes of jumbo-sized heavy-load pizza, five jumbo-sized cups of the juice thing the hobo sells at the corner, eight hotdogs with extra mustard, ten servings of lasagna, a dark-forest cake, and a... um... a can of liquid nitrogen. That's all I need, mom."

"Okay, sweetie!" Georgina left the room and bought Horushi's lunch. Meanwhile, in a certain hallway in a certain part of the hospital, Kai and Riku were walking together. The hall was empty, sounds of dripping water can be heard, and it was echoey. It was cold and Riku was getting goosebumps. Then, they heard a singing child. Kai looked for her and-

Kai: Whoa, whoa, stop! Whattaya think you're doing?

I'm adding a horror scene. Me likey horror :P

Kai: Look, d-don't add scary stuff in there, okay! Promise that!

Why, what's wrong, Kai?

Kai: It's um... It's none of your business! Just stop already!

Scared?

Kai: No! Just... just forget about it, okay! Just go on with the story!

Fine :P

"Kai... I have something to tell you," Riku said.

"What is it?"

Then, Riku hugged Kai with teary eyes and said, "My hammer is missing!"

"Who cares about your dumb hammer?"

"My hammer isn't dumb!"

"Hammers don't even have brains."

"Since when did a delinquent like you have any brains to say that my hammer doesn't have any brains?"

"... (poker face)"

"Huh?"

"Just forget about it. It doesn't matter, anyway. Let's just buy a new one."

"No! Nobody replaces my hammer! That hammer has been with me since it fell from the sky!"

"And landed on your head which caused you to be retarded and told the hobo's mom about hair and poodle fur and inspired that violin lady to earn money by playing and forced mom to set up cable."

"You're mean."

"I know."

"You're so... grr... never mind!"

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kai pulled out his tongue and made cat sounds. Out of retardity, Riku bit Kai's hand. Kai pulled Riku's pigtails, Rike bit Kai's neck, Kai scratched Riku's face, Riku bit Kai's leg, Kai punched Riku, Riku bit Kai's head-

Riku: Is that even possible?

Um...

Riku: It is physically impossible for a regular human jaw to stretch too much until it covers an entire human head. Not to mention that Kai's head is a lot bigger than my girl version's mouth.

Kai: Are you saying that my head is big?

Riku: If it makes you feel like having a big head would make you smarter, yes.

Kai: I'll cut your he-

Okay guys, that's enough.

Kai: But you didn't let me finish my line yet D:

Nobody cares about your line.

Kai: But I made it just for you guys!

Okay, back to the story! :D

Kai: D:

Since they were sisters, they immediately became friends again and forgot that any biting happened at all. Suddenly, a horse wearing a hat passed by.

"A horsie!" Riku exclaimed.

"What's a horse doing inside the hospital?" Kai wondered. "Hey, now that you mention it, horsie kinda sounds like-"

"Stop! You're not supposed to say that yet!"

"Why not?"

"Because they're not ready!"

"Who?"

"Them!"

"Who them?"

"Ugh, just don't say what ever you were gonna say a while ago. It'll result to spoilers."

"Spoilers? What are you talking about? And how did you even know what I was saying?"

"Well, ever since I lost my hammer last night, I concentrated so hard on contacting it with my brain, I accidentally activated my psychic powers to see the future and I know the truth. I KNOW the TRUTH, Kai. I KNOW."

"Um, okay?"

Meanwhile, Georgina gathered up all of Horushi's food in her frail little arms and prepared to go upstairs when she suddenly bumped into a woman with flat cheeks.

"Divina?" Georgina asked.

"Y-Yes, Georgina. It is I, Divina of the Red Shield," the skinny woman said.

"Well, Vina, it certainly is you! And don't mind calling me Georgina. Just Georgie would be fine."

"If that i-is what you want, G-georgie. I-I-I-I-"

"Vina, what's wrong?!" Georgina caught Divina in her arms full of pizza.

"R-r-r-r-red sh-shield! M-m-m-m-m-must g-g-g-go b-back!"

"Oh, yeah! That's right! Your body begins to act weird if you stay outside the Red Shield headquarters for too long. Don't worry. I've got a plan!" Georgina took her handbag full of ketchup and splattered the red liquid all over Divina. "There! That'll make you feel better! The ketchup's red color will make you feel right at home and it's anti-mosquito property will shield you from dengue and malaria!"

David: I didn't know that ketchup was a mosquito repellant.

Well, Mr. David, in this world, it sure is!

Anyway, Divina's body became stable. She rose from her bed of pizza and ketchup and said, "Georgie, I'm afraid that the time has come."

"For you to marry me?"

"What? NO!"

"For me to die?"

"Look-"

"But I'm too young to die! I'm only fifty years old or more! Plus I have Kai and Riku and Horushi to take care of!"

"Look, Georgie! That's not it! The time has come for you to return Horushi to us!"

Georgina's forever-joyful face became gloomy as she turned her look to the floor. "I... understand."

Meanwhile, Horushi couldn't hold his hunger anymore so he went out of his room. He found Georgie talking to a skinny stranger and he decided to eavesdrop so that he could forget about what happened to the ketchup-and-tall-lady-and-monster-all-packed-up-in-one-night adventure.

"Hors-"

"Remember! No spoilers!" Riku's voice could be heard from the other side of the hospital.

"Spoilers?" Divina asked.

"Oh, forget about that! My daughter just recently discovered her psychic ability to tell the future! And I don't think she's the type who would put up a joke like that. I didn't raise her to be someone like a delinquent," Georgina said.

If this fanfic was turned into an anime, what you would see in your screens right now is a picture of Kai hangin' out with her buds with cigarettes, beer, knives, nun-chucks, boxing gloves, and motorcycles. Apparently, their hang-out was a day-care center because one of her friends work as a part-time janitor. I guess you can picture what the toddlers will grow up to be.

David: Ahem...

Oh yeah, it's time to go back to the story!

"Look, Horushi needs to come back to us. We need him to revive his memory so that he can hunt Rocker again," Vina said.

"But, my son is just a poor and frail little boy who eats a lot and acts like a girl sometimes. I don't think-"

"That's enough, Georgina-"

"GEORGIE!"

"Georgie. That's enough, Georgie. My mother assigned you to watch over Horushi till he wakes up, not to spoil him."

"I see. But... can you give me at least... one more day?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Horushi interrupted. "Mom, I'm scared. Why am I leaving? Who is she?"

"Don't worry, Horushi, it's alright-"

"And why is that woman covered in ketchup? Mom, I'm scared!"

"Hush, now, Horushi. Everything will be alright."

"Where's my pizza, mom? I've been waiting for three minutes. What's taking you so long?"

"Oh, yes. About the pizza..."

"I fell over it," Vina interrupted.

Horushi froze. _My... pizza! _he thought. _She... That skeleton just fell on top of my delicious pizza like that!_ He burst into tears and ran away.

He ran so far, that he reached the beach which was on the other side of town. There, he sat down and stared into the setting sun. Soon, his eyes hurt. Then, he heard footsteps behind him. Again, it was his dear stalker, Hagina.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Cont of Chapter 2

Before we begin this chapter, I just have to say two things:

First, the second chapter is actually incomplete :D

Maybe you're asking, "What's incomplete about it?" Well, if you reread the last chapter, Kai mentioned that Hagina looks like the hobo's mom. And I said that it'll just be mentioned at the end of the chapter. And, yes, I forgot to mention it.

So why didn't I just edit the last chapter and add whatever I was going to write?

.

Don't ask me. I have no idea.

So I'm just gonna name this chapter, "**WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN CHAPTER 2 BUT UNFORTUNATELY DIDN'T MAKE IT**". I'll write it here :D

Second, I got quite offended by one of the reviews. He/She didn't log in while making the review, so I couldn't PM him/her about it. And if ever you (the one who made that review) are reading this, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry I made this story funny. But as you can see, this story's genre is HUMOR. If you think it should be serious, there's nothing I or you can do about it. I'm not really good at making serious stories, so I made it funny.

Anyway, I'm not really mad at you or anything, and i don't wanna start a fight here. I'm only saying my opinion about your review.

And now that I've said what has to be said, let "**WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN CHAPTER 2 BUT UNFORTUNATELY DIDN'T MAKE** **IT**" begin!

* * *

Blood+ in a Different Way

What was Supposed to be in Chapter 2 but Unfortunately Didn't Make It

_In the previous chapter..._

_"Oh no! It's the hobo's mother!" Kai screamed. (The hobo's mom kinda looks like Hagina in the dark. You'll find out at the end of the chapter.)...  
_

__A long, long, long, long, not so long, time ago (somewhere in the 1800s or something), a traveling couple were relieved that they sold their daughter to their old rich friend. (What kind of parents are those?!) But the woman had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" her husband asked. "Aren't you happy that Gina's living a good life now with Madam Goldschmidt? Plus, she gave us lots of money! Not to mention that we no longer need to spend money on Gina. We're free again!"

"Well..." the woman said. "You see, we have a problem about that..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

" D: "

After the baby was born, the couple named him... I don't know, you name him. Generations passed, and soon their descendant stopped their family's tradition of traveling for their entire lifetime. Unfortunately, he didn't find a job so he became a hobo for the rest of his life, and this was passed down through generations 'till the present, whom we all know as The Hobo's Mom.

End of story.


	4. Chapter 3

Greetings, fellow humans. Today you shall read a new chapter of Blood+ in a different way. Since I have nothing else to say, I won't say anything. :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+

* * *

Blood+ in a Different Way

Chapter 3

"You're... you're that tall lady from last night!" Horushi said. "Who are you anyway?"

Hagina paused, thinking of what she was supposed to say. It's been a long time, and anyone can forget how he/she would act in front of a person. She couldn't get her "How to Talk to Horushi After Thirty Years" manual because he might think that she's some kind of nerdy bookworm who still needs to read manuals on how to talk. So she just said, "I'm Barney, the yellow dinosaur!"

Horushi just stared at her. Then, Kai arrived.

"Hey!" she said. "You're that hobo's mom!" She looked at Horushi who was completely frozen. "Did you tell her about poodle fur again?! Damn Riku!" She tried to punch Hagina, but she quickly dodged and accidentally opened her high-tech violin case. Kai fell right into it.

"Where on earth am I?" she asked. The place was dark and damp.

Kai: Don't tell me it's some kind of horror scene again!

Do you want a horror scene?

Kai: No! *shivers* Please continue.

It felt like an eternity of darkness. She could move around, but she never ended up anywhere very useful.

"I know this... I'm in another dimension! Karu's facebook post was right!"

Then, something sharp hit her on the nose. She reached forward to find out what it was. She touched some kind of wooden pole. It seemed to be very new, since it was very well-varnished and sturdy. She reached higher, to the where the blade is. Its design was strange. The blade was huge, almost one foot in length. It had channels around it as if its purpose was to spread blood all over.

"Ohhhhhhh!" a guy in a lute suit with a triangle for a head sang while floating in the empty space. "Kai Miyasguku is a good Miyagusuku, and a good Miyagusuku is she! Her boyfriend is Moo and her cellphone is blue and I think that she likes Horushi!"

"Shut up, shape!" Kai said as she threw the spear into the guy's triangle head.

"Nooooo! I have three kids and I lack lipids so please don't kill meeeee..." he sang for the very last time before dying.

"_Kai... Oh, Kaaa-ai. Wake up, Kai!_"

Kai groaned. She opened her eyes and saw Horushi and the tall lady.

"You fell into Ms. Hagina's violin case. Luckily, she pulled you out," Horushi said.

"H-hagina? Wait... YOU'RE THE HOBO'S MOM!" Kai yelled and quickly got up.

"H-hobo's mother?" Hagina asked.

"Wait, Kai! She isn't the hobo's mom!" Horushi said.

"So, you hypnotized my baby brother by talking about poodle fur, eh? Take this!" Kai kicked Hagina. Hagina quickly dodged and caught Kai's foot and threw her into the sand.

"Kai!" Horushi shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"Kai, she's not the hobo's mother!"

"Oh. She isn't?"

"No. She's the one who plays violin in the corner whom Riku is addicted to other that her hammer."

"Oh... You sound like a girl while saying that."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kai turned around to apologize for attempting to cut Hagina's head off and pull her heart through her neck, but Hagina already disappeared.

Kai: YES!

Stop interrupting, Kai!

Kai: I'm just so happy :D Thank you very much!

Huh?

Kai: You finally mentioned my line which you interrupted in Chapter 2!

What line?

Kai: You know, the one which says, "I'm gonna cut your head off and pull your heart through your neck!"

Yeah, but since I already mentioned it now, you won't be able to threaten Riku in later chapters to stop interrupting this story despite the fact that you interrupt more often.

Kai: -_-

"We've been trying to pull you out of there for hours."

"Wait- hours? But I've only been there for like three minutes."

"No, Kai. You fell in at five o'clock. It's seven o'clock now, see? The moon's up high and we can see UFOs flying all over the place."

"I've been inside for... two hours..."

~SILENCE~

Kai: Wait a sec...

What is it now, Kai?

Kai: How on earth did that happen? I mean, she's been in there for like two minutes but its actually been two hours? It's just... impossible!

Not in this world.

Kai: I mean, how did that even become possible?

Don't worry. You'll find out at the end of the chapter.

Kai: Yeah, and then you'll forget to put it in and place it instead in the next chapter which you will name "What was Supposed to be in Chapter 3 but Unfortunately Didn't Make It".

No, this time, I promise.

"Kai..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow some of your money?"

"Why?"

"My... uh... dog needs a gown for prom."

"Oh. Here you go." After giving him the money, Horushi quickly ran away and never came back.

Kai: Hah! You made a mistake!

What is it now, Kai?

Kai: You said that Horushi quickly ran away and never came back. But if he never came back, how would the story turn out, then?

...

Horushi ran away but will come back soon. Happy now?

Kai: Yes. Yes I am.

Later that night, Horushi came home.

Kai: X)

Riku was the first one who saw him. She just opened her mouth and pointed to the door. Everyone else followed her stare.

"What on earth... did you do to your hair?!" Georgie said.

"I've finally overcome my fear of ketchup and as a celebration, I've dyed half of my hair red," Horushi said.

"Aha! I knew you weren't gonna buy a gown for your dog! You don't even have a dog!" Kai said.

"Yes, I do! He's right over there!" He pointed to a corner in the room with nothing there but a dust bunny.

"You just made your dog up so that you can turn it into an excuse for illegally dyeing your hair!"

"Dyeing hair is not illegal, Kai."

"It is for students. And as your elder sister, I have to teach you how to discipline yourself!"

"-_-"

"Look me in the eye, young man!"

"Look, just... don't insult my dog ever again!"

"Whatever."

Horushi ran upstairs, his eyes flooding with tears (like a girl).

"What a crybaby!" Kai complained.

"Kai, honey," Georgie said, "it wasn't very nice of you to just yell at your brother like that."

"But he did something illegal, mom!"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him." Georgie went to Horushi's room and knocked on his door.

"Horushi, honey, are you alright?"

There was no response.

"Horushi, answer me! C'mon, Kai was only concerned about your good citizenship. She didn't mean to yell at you."

Silence.

"Honey, I'm coming in." To Georgie's surprise, she saw Horushi eating up his TV. "Horushi! Put down your TV!"

"B mmm, m hngh (But mom, I'm hungry)!" Horushi said with his mouth full.

"If you're hungry, we can eat dinner at the beach tonight. Sound like fun?"

"B(But), *swallows last piece of TV* what about Kai and Riku?"

"They've finished eating. So, what do you think?"

Horushi nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**History File!**

And now, folks, you will find out how Hagina's violin case works and where she got it! In your face, Kai!

Kai: -_-

Somewhere in the 1800s, when Hagina was still eighteen, Horushi already began looking for the mysterious singer. He told Hagina about it so on some days, he took her with him for the search.

Horushi felt like he needed to go to the bathroom, so he decided to pee in the bushes. He has already been staying in there for five minutes so Hagina got impatient.

"Does it really take five minutes for men to relieve themselves?"

"I'm not necessarily... peeing."

"Does it really take five minutes for men to answer the call of nature?"

"Look, I'm constipated!"

"Ugh!"

She took her violin and played her song again. Then, she heard someone call out to her.

"_Hagina... Hagina!_"

"Who said that?"

"Gina, who are you talking- oh man, here it comes!"

"_Hagina..._"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Horushi, remember? Uh...uhmmghhh!"

"_Hagina! Come!_"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the bushes!"

"_Over here!_"

Hagina walked deeper into the woods (meaning she left Horushi behind). She eventually found herself on a clearing with a huge willow tree in the middle.

"_Hagina!_" the voice said. "_I'm over here!_"

Hagina saw an eight-year-old boy waving at her from the willow tree. But she was to scared to go anywhere near her.

"Who are you? Why did you call me here?"

"_I'm a friend!_"

"How did you know my name?"

"_I have a present for you!_"

"Wha-"

"_You're already wearing it!_"

Hagina noticed something heavy on her shoulder. She looked at it and and saw a black, fancy violin case with silver linings.

"What is this?"

"_You can keep valuable things inside._" Then, the little boy ran away towards the horizon.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" Hagina chased the boy, but he just disappeared. She decided to go home and found an angry Horushi in her room.

"Where on earth did you go?!" Horushi said while tapping his foot (like a girl).

"Well... um..." She showed Horushi her new violin case.

"Hey! A violin case! Here, put my cheesecake inside!" Horushi took the violin case from Hagina, opened it, and threw his cheesecake inside.

"H-Hey! My violin was in there!" Hagina said.

"Oops! Sorry! It's hard to find a place to keep all of my food these days, you know?"

"Ugh, I don't even want to open it anymore. My perfectly good violin..."

Weeks later, she finally had the courage to open the case and face her damaged violin. To her surprise, the inside of the case was actually bigger than she thought. She pulled out her violin (which was in perfect condition), then pulled out Horushi's cheesecake, still in shape and still fresh.

"Is that my cheesecake?" Horushi butted in. "Gimme ze cheesecake!" Horushi grabbed the cheesecake from Hagina and gobbled it up.

"H-Horushi, that thing is stale! Spit it out, quick! Before you get a stomach ache!"

"Ewak, iya! (Relax, Gina!) A ud os ey ey. (The food doesn't taste stale.)"

"Don't eat with your mouth full!"

And there you have it, guys! Where Hagina got her awesome magical violin case and how it works! Who the kid was, you say? I don't know! I just made him up. But don't worry, you'll meet him again soon... Any questions?

Kai: MEEEEE!

Kai, you've been the only one who keeps interrupting the story in this chapter, you know?

Kai: Yeah, But I've got a question!

What?

Kai: I don't get it.

Hagina got her awesome violin case from some weird little boy two hundred years ago and it contains an endless vacuum of pure darkness which can slow down the effects of time.

Kai: I'm gonna need a translator for this.

Good luck with that.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 4

How long has it been since I posted the last chapter? Two months? I can't really remember...

Well, sorry about that. I had... problems lately.

But, do not fear! The new chapter is here! :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+

* * *

Blood+ in a Different Way

Chapter 4

Horushi and Georgie sat on the sandy beach beneath the moonlight, eating pounds of burgers with pickles instead of patties (Horushi suggested it).

George: Actually, if you really try it, it's not so bad. *crunch*

Did I mention that it also had ketchup mixed with mayonnaise and grease as the sauce?

George: Bleurgh! *spit out the pickle burger*

"Horushi..." Georgie said, "there's something you should know."

"What is it, mom?"

Georgie looked at her half-eaten burger and blushed.

Kai: Eww, are you pairing those two up?! You should be ashamed of yourself!

Relax, Kai. I was just kidding.

"Horushi, do you see that temple thing over there?" Georgie pointed to the tomb where Horushi slept.

"Yeah. It gives me the creeps."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It gives me this strange feeling... Mom, do you know who I really am?"

"N-no. If I did, I would've returned you to your family, right? Your... real family."

"Yeah. That's right."

"Do you remember anything when you look at that temple thing?"

"No. Just pure guilt. And the smell of milk and honey. I get these... visions. Terrible visions. They make me feel so guilty, and even though I forget those pictures in an instant, the guilt doesn't go away. Actually, mom..."

"What is it, honey?"

"I'm glad that I forgot who I was. I'm glad that I met you, the hammer-loving Riku, and the dual-personality Kai."

"Horushi... Are you done eating now?"

"Yes, mom." After eating his fifteen pickle burgers, he drank all of the orange juice in the huge jug they brought.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we? After all, tomorrow's Saturday. No school."

Horushi and Georgina cleaned up their place and walked by the road.

"Horushi, why not take a walk up that temple thing? You know, burn some fat."

"I wanna gain some fat -_-"

The two walked up the tomb's long staircase (almost 7,107 meters high).

"Horushi..." Georgina said.

"Mom, do you notice that every conversation between us that starts with you always begins with my name?"

"Yeah. I've noticed that right now. Anyway, there's something important that I must tell you."

"MOM! How dare you court your own adoptive son! And to think of our age gap!"

"Horushi, that's not it!"

"Oh."

"Look, this tomb - This tomb is where I found you!"

"That kinda awakens some memories."

"You're not surprised at all that I just found you all alone in this old and creepy tomb with no memories at all?"

"Nah. Not really."

"Why not."

"Only girls get surprised."

"Okay... Oh! And you were naked, too."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, I'm a really nice person :)"

"My life is over... T.T"

Saya: You just love making fun of the characters, don't you?

Yes. Yes, I do.

"Well, that's not the whole story."

"O.o"

Georgie and Horushi quickly grabbed two chairs that came out of nowhere and sat down.

"A long, long - not so long - time ago, I was in this war thing. And I was awesome. And yeah, all of a sudden, you just went - "

"Went what?"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"NO SPOILERS!" they heard Riku's voice all the way from home.

"Okay, so let's just skip that part. Some dying girl gave you as my responsibility. So I took you home, but you were sleeping for like, decades so I decided to keep you in this tomb."

"Oh."

"Well... That's not just it... You see, back then, I still had a family. A real family. We were bound by blood, not like how we are now."

"What happened to your family."

"They kinda died 'cause there was this car, and I was the driver. I saw a little boy in the middle of the road. I avoided him, but the hobo's mother came in and tried to save the boy. I could've avoided him, but since she was already in the middle of the road, I turned the wheel real hard and we spun 7.24 times in the speed of 30 kph. I hit a wire post and it was bloody."

"I'm getting hungry. What happened next?"

"They died. I was supposed to be imprisoned for it, but the police said that some anonymous man gave them something in exchange of my freedom."

"Ooh... Bribery..."

"Never do bribery, son. NEVER do bribery."

"Yes, mom."

"I became completely depressed and tried to attempt suicide in this tomb."

"How?"

"I was actually planning to wake you up and die in your hands, but I thought for a few moments and cancelled the suicide."

"Why?"

"Alarm clocks don't work on you."

"LIAR!" an unknown voice yelled from the sky.

"Who was that?" Horushi asked.

"Oh. You heard it, too?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought only aveses can see or hear those kind of things."

"Aveses?"

"Never mind."

" :| "

"Okay, so your heartbeat told me that I can still live without my former family, so I adopted Kai and Riku. Soon, you woke up but with amnesia and blah, blah, blah."

"Wait-"

"Okay, I've finished telling you the story so let's go!"

"But-"

"Butts are for pooping!" Georgie grabbed Horushi's arm and began running down the stairs.

"But mom! I don't understand why we have to run!"

Georgie didn't answer. And although home is like, really far away, they just ran, hesitating to ride a bus or something.

End of chapter.

Kai: That's it?

Be quiet, Kai, I'm gonna partly reveal a really weird secret.

Kai: But you just said that the chapter has ended.

I AM GOING TO PARTLY REVEAL A REALLY WEIRD SECRET.

Kai: But-

Butts are for pooping. And this line isn't original. I got it from Adventure Time :D  
Awesome show. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

Kai: This is Blood+, not Adventure Time.

I'm not telling a fanfic about it, I'm just mentioning its name. THAT'S ALL.

Saya: Okay, guys, stop arguing. Ecspyred, you may continue.

Thank you, Saya.

* * *

THE PARTLY REVELATION OF A REALLY WEIRD SECRET

[Georgie's POV]

Kai: Ooh! A POV!

[Ecspyred is unable to reply because she is no longer the narrator in this part of the chapter]

_SLAM__!_

I slammed the door behind me... Which was obvious because I said slam.

"Darn it..." I whispered to myself. I couldn't talk very loud. My lungs were too tired from running non-stop for two kilometers.

_That was a close call, wasn't it, Georgie?_

Ugh. Not him. No, no. He can't hurt me. He can only speak to me. That's all.

_I can't believe that Chiropteran heard me! Tsk, tsk, I really am such a klutz..._

This guy is really getting in my nerves.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

_Aw... C'mon, Georgie. I was just having a little fun._

"Leave me alone!" I jumped to bed and covered my ears with my pillows... Which obviously won't work 'cause this guy is psychic.

_You know that I can't, Georgie... Although the transformation is complete, you're still one of us..._

__No... Please, no...

_A Cavidae..._

__OFFICIAL END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 5

It's been a while since I've updated...

I don't even know if anyone reads this anymore :/

Well, here goes Chapter Five!

**Kai**: You're terrible at making intros!

I know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+

* * *

Blood+ in a Different Way

Chapter 5

"Aaaaaghhhhhhhhhh!" Riku screamed from outside. Georgie and Horushi heard her so they quickly ran to her.

There, they saw Riku with- oh dear.

**Kai**: Why? What is it?

It's too brutal. I- I can't.

**Kai**: Just tell us!

Riku was lying on the street and...

**Kai**: And?

There was red liquid all over the place! It was so horrible, man!

**Kai**: WHAT?!

There was meat on the road and stuff, and-

**Kai**: Don't even say it anymore!

And Riku yelled, "That cat scratched my hamburger!" at the same time, pointing to a black alley cat. "I put in lots of ketchup and payed extra cash for this burger to have three patties! Now they're all over the place!"

**Kai**: -_- I should've known.

**Riku**: That was a really clean road :'(

"Riku, You scared the hell out of us!" Horushi said.

"First, my hammer; now, my burger! It's so unfair!"

"Riku, that's alright," Georgie comforted her. "Don't worry. Tomorrow, I'll buy you a new burger, is that alright?"

Riku's eyes lit up with joy. "Thanks, mom."

Suddenly, they heard Kai scream from around the corner.

**Kai**: Not this again...

Georgie, Horushi, and Riku ran up to her. There, they saw Kai with Evergreen, a regular customer of Omoro who suddenly began acting weird lately.

"Aaaaaaghhhhhhhhhh! I can't believe you actually did that!" Kai screamed again.

"Yes, I did," Evergreen said in a creepy voice.

"So, you really-"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I mean, it's so..."

"Yes, it is."

"And then what happened?"

"Then, I-"

"Gaaaah! I'm sorry. Go on."

"I went-"

"Omigosh! Sorry. You may continue."

"To-"

"Flip-flop! Flippidy flip-flop! Gah! Oops, sorry."

Evergreen saw Horushi and suddenly remembered something.

"I... suddenly remembered something," she said.

"Kai, what's goin' on? Why are you screaming so... undelinquent-like? And why are you talking to _her_?" Horushi asked.

"I was just telling Kai something about Moo, _Horushi_. THAT'S ALL," Evergreen replied.

Horushi crossed his arms. "Let's go, Kai. It's bedtime."

"You're not my mom, Horushi," Kai said.

"What did you just say?" Horushi asked.

"Um, I mean - Dad. You're not my dad. Horushi."

"Humph."

"Guys-" Evergreen butted in. "Um... Would y'all just... uh, turn around?"

"Why?"

"Just turn around!"

Everyone turned around.

"Can we look now?" Riku asked.

Suddenly, some weird creature jumped in front of Riku!

**Kai**: Why are you surprised?!

'Cause I'm stressed out 'cause I don't know what words to use!

Riku screamed. Horushi turned around and saw a huge chiropteran directly in front of Riku.

"Riku!" he yelled.

Suddenly-

Kai: Why do you keep using the word "suddenly"?

Suddenly, a tall woman in black appeared out of nowhere.

**Kai**: Ah, I get it. The silent treatment.

**Riku**: Hagi to the rescue!

Hagina qucikly gives Horushi his sword, but he hesitates. "I- I can't... kill!"

She positioned Horushi's body into the stance he uses to attack.

"No!" Horushi pushed Hagina.

"Hey!" Georgie interrupted. "Horushi, if you don't want to fight," she took the spear from Hagina "then I'll fight for you."

"Mom, no!"

"Why not?"

"Before you kill her, I... I have to tell her something. Evergreen, look, I'm so sorry. Please, just-"

Suddenly, Evergreen attacked Georgie without warning and left.

**Kai**: So... That's it?

And left without any feelings of regret, although deep inside her, inside the Evergreen we used to know, she still... She still...

A single tear drop could be seen. And Horushi was the only one who noticed.

Kai: Another pairing?

'Cause his eyesight is so cool that he can see stuff that's really far away. So can Hagina but she wasn't looking.

**Kai**: I notice that your narrative skills are degrading.

Kai, Riku, and Horushi ran up to Georgie.

**Riku**: (to Kai) She's giving you the silent treatment.

"Riku, call an ambulance!" Kai said. She took her handkerchief and wrapped it around Georgie's really big wound. "Please stay alive, Mom."

Riku ran back home to get the phone. Horushi just sat there, staring. Hagina left without a trace again. Kai looked at Horushi. She sensed something, but decided not to ask. '_Poor Horu..._' she thought.

* * *

EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA!

**Kai**: You're adding an extra scene without telling me? :(

**Riku**: She's giving you the silent treatment, remember?

_A single teardrop could be seen. And Horushi was the only one who noticed._

(flashback)

Evergreen's POV

**Kai**: You just looooove POVs, don't you?

I have to hurry! Hurry! Hurry!

**Riku**: Even if she isn't ignoring you, she still can't reply to your sudden side comments during a POV.

Oh my gosh! I totally forgot that it was _'s birthday!

Note: I can't remember the name of Forest's girlfriend so I can't make a gender-swapped name for her, therefore we'll all just call him _ for now.

**Kai**: Okay...

I have to go get CCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaKK E! Geez, this is so tiring! All that sitting down and constantly standing just to chores and stuff! I hate mornings! Plus, there was this - Ow!

That hurt! Huh? Ugh, it's this weird guy from the Miyagusuku family! He keeps eating all the Omoro Special Pancakes! I mean, it's like there's this black hole in his stomach that leads to a different dimension or something! Geez!

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said. It's a good thing that he helped me get up. I am in such a hurry!

"It's alright," I said, being all plastic and stuff. Wait - I'll just ask him if Omoro has any cake! "Oh! You're that guy from Omoro, right? Your name is... uh..."

"My name is-"

"Shhh! I'm thinking!"

"Okay-"

"Be quiet!"

"..."

"It's Hiroshi, right?"

"No, it's Horushi."

"Huroshi. Just as I said."

"Ho-ru-shi."

"SHH BE QUIET THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT!" I yelled. Geez, this guy is soooooo annoying! Plus he has a really weird name! "So, Huroshi, does Omoro have any cake?"

"Actually, yes."

He led me to Omoro where I saw this really huge cake! It's as big as me and it's dark dark dark dark chocolate! CHOCOLATE! Oozing with chocolate and stuff! CHOCOLATE!

"Oh... my..." I didn't even know how my face looked like but I totally didn't care about my looks during that time! It was my dream cake! Bad news is that that cake isn't for me, but I'm sure _ will share it with me!

"It costs ten yen," Huroshi said.

I was all like, "TEN YEN?! YOU"VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" But I didn't say that aloud. Just in my mind. So I was completely quiet for the very first time.

"I know what you're thinking," he continued, "too cheap, eh? Don't know about Mom, she's always weird during summer."

"I'LL TAKE IT!" I said, holding out ten yen to him.

I was so delighted that I dougied. I was expecting him to give me my dream cake, but he gave me a cupcake instead! I was all like, "WHAT?! What about my dream cake?!" This time, I said it out loud.

"Oh, that cake?" he said, pointing out to my dream cake. "That's for me. You see, it's my birthday today." He smiled.

My body felt like glass shards, the ground felt like hell. My bones felt like weeds, my teeth lost enamel. The light reflected upon my eyes, my eyes of corneas cold as ice, colors I see turned negative, the pain in my guts could not forgive. My aura was put out, my soul was broken. My heart could not shout for what had just happened.

"Uh, excuse me. Miss?"

I was frozen, I was lost. Deep inside, my lymph is frost.

"Hello?"

My spine has failed, my nerves collapsed. The regret and pain inside me wraps.

"Look, you can have your money back."

All my selfish actions...

"Uh..."

...defeated me.

"I'm really sorry."

No- I defeated myself. All of this was caused my me. I created my own misery.

"Look, I really can't stand you looking like that."

I trapped myself in this eternal darkness.

"You can have my cake."

What was that?

_"You can have my cake__."_

I see a light...

He gave me the cake. But I was still frozen. I couldn't move. My body was cold, but my face was so warm.

"You really don't have to blush about this."

BLUSH?! Am I blushing?! What am I blushing about?! What's going on?

End of POV

(end of flashback)

Well, that's the end of everything! Except the entire story itself!

**Kai**: 0o0

What?

**Kai**: That flashback was totally missing a lot of thoughts!

That flashback was just about how they first met. Horushi was still new to Okinawa back then and Evergreen wasn't a chiropteran yet. As you have read, Georgie acts weird during summer. Therefore, the timeframe of that flashback is summer. The end.

**Kai**: Oh -_-

**Official End of Chapter**

**Kai**: Hey, you're not giving me the silent treatment anymore :D

**END OF CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kai**: I'm not a jerk :'(

**Riku**: Based on your actions in the last chapter, you were pretty jerky.

Yeah. And I'm afraid I'll have to permanently ban you from being my imaginary co-host.

**Kai**: What is this? A talk show?

Kinda.

**Kai**: But I don't wanna die. I'm not even alive. I'm just a figment of your imagination.

Sorry, man.

**Kai**: Wait! Don't ban me! I'll not be jerky! Promise!

You have to keep that promise, you know.

**Kai**: Yes, I will!

Fine. Then... uh... be nice for the entire chapter or be locked up for the next three chapters!

In Diva's tower!

With Diva!

**Kai**: What?!

**Diva**: I'll be waiting for you, Kai. *evil laugh*

**Kai**: *gulp* It's a deal!

Okay... Anyway, how long has it been? Half a year?

**Kai**: *whispers* Yeees...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+**

* * *

**Blood+ in a Different Way**

**Chapter 6**

Horushi sat next to Georgie at the hospital. Georgie was sent to the hospital in time, but she was still unconscious. He gave off a huge sigh when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," he said.

It was Divina, and Horushi already knew what was coming at him.

"I already know what's coming to me," he said.

"You do?"

"It's a cheque for mom's hospital bill, right?"

"What? No!"

"Aw... :( "

"I hope you learned your lesson, Horushi."

"Never be mean to girls."

"Not that."

"Never trust Kai when she screams."

"Not that either."

"This is what would happen to innocent people if I don't join the Red Shield?"

"Still not it."

"What?"

"Nah, just kidding."

**Kai**: Wait, since when did Horushi know about the Red Shield?

Divina sent a telepathic message to him during their conversation.

**Kai**: You're just making that up, aren't you?

Diva's getting her tower ready.

**Kai**: I'll be good.

Horushi refused to look at anyone, so stared at the floor where his bunny slippers could be seen.

"I see that you need a new pair of bunny slippers," Divina said.

"I guess."

"Look, Horushi. You're the only one who can kill the chiropterans. You're blood is special. It was chosen to save the world. _You_ were chosen to save the world. Think about it. Your simple life in Okinawa, or more of this," Divina pointed towards Georgie. "And maybe we'll use Jewel's credit card to buy you a new pair of bunny slippers. Would you like red ones?"

Horushi never heard of red bunny slippers, but the thought of wearing your red pajamas with matching red slippers would be quite fashionable.

"I'll think about it," Horushi replied.

Divina gave a weird and twitchy warm smile and awkwardly walked out of the door. She's been outside the red shield for an more than an hour already.

The toilet flushed and Moo came out of the bathroom.

"I can see that Kai's not here," he said.

"Uh-uh," Horushi replied. "How did you get in there?"

"Didn't you know that I can teleport through toilets?"

"No."

"Now you know." Moo took a quick glance at Horushi's feet and walked through the door smirking.

'_I seriously need red ones_' Horushi thought.

Meanwhile, back at the Miyagusukus' place, Kai was watching TV. Well, not exactly. The TV was on, but she was just sitting there, like she was hypnotized or something.

**Kai**: Riku!

**Riku**: It wasn't me!

Let me just tell you guys that that scene was really awesome 'cause Kai (the girl) had a really good angle at the camera (just pretend that you're watching TV) and she looks really serious and her eyes were really beautiful 'cause they reflected the totally boring news report on TV and she was wearing this ponytail that makes her look like a real gangster and a white sleeveless shirt and green shorts with a black jacket tied around her waist and this cool dog tag and and and and

**Kai**: You're falling in love with my female counterpart but not me.

**Riku**: Awww!

Diva looks really active today.

**Kai**: *gulp*

**Riku**: I can sense a new love team!

Diva misses Riku.

**Riku**: I was only kidding around.

Good.

Well, Kai decided to go outside for some fresh air (leaving the TV on). She looked up to the moon and tried to imagine what would happen if... if her mom died. She hurried back inside their house and took one of her mom's old guns from the cupboard (Georgie keeps one everywhere) and went out to look for Evergreen.

Back at the hospital, Moo was walking around when he saw Riku buying a soda from a vending machine.

"Hey, munchkin," Moo said. "Have you seen Kai?"

"Oh, hey Moo. Stop calling me that and no, I haven't seen her. Maybe she's out looking for Evergreen to get revenge on her for hurting mom," Riku said.

Moo stared at Riku. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"I need to keep my mouth shut," Riku said.

Moo ran out of the hospital and continued searching for Kai. That's when he saw Horushi and Divina also running at the other side of the street.

"Hey! Horushi!" Moo called. Horushi and Divina stopped. Moo walked up to them. "Have you seen Kai?"

"No." Horushi answered. "Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"I found this ring in your trash can. I'm gonna propose to her."

"Do you realize how old you are?"

"Old enough to love. What's wrong, Horushi, jealous that Kai's gonna marry me instead of you?"

"What? No!"

"Well, you better be!" And he ran off.

"Is he high?" Divina asked.

"Yes. Yes she is."

They continued looking all over the city for Kai, while Riku went on a search party of her own, with a bunch of alley cats as her companions (she also gained the power to talk to cats) while looking for her hammer as well.

"Wait a second!" Riku exclaimed. "Why didn't I use my psychic powers to find her?"

'_Because the author forbids you_," one of the cats said.

"Oh."

Suddenly, a tall woman in black appeared in front of her.

"Aahh! I know who you are!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! I'm psychic."

"Oh."

Together with Hagina, Riku and the alley cats, they searched every alley, every rooftop and every trashcan for Kai.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

I'm glad that's over. Oh yeah, sorry for the really, really late update. How long has it been, almost six months?

**Kai**: Two seasons. I've been hibernating both in winter and spring. I can't believe you did this to me.

Sorry about that.

*awkward moment of silence*

Hm...

**Official End of Chapter**


End file.
